


Search

by theoldtriangle



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoldtriangle/pseuds/theoldtriangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But why?! Why are the trousers gone?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search

Adam catches him doing it again and he finally snaps:

‘What? What, what,  _what?!_  is wrong with my trousers, that you keep staring at them like if they personally offended you?’

Theo blinks his eyes and says :

'They do. I hate them, they’re too big’

'They are comfy’

'They are huge, they look like if they tried to swallow you.’

'They are comfy and fit just fine, they only are big enough for … everything to have space’

'You wish’ Theo snorts. 'They’re just too big!’

'You’re weird, last month you were complaining about my trousers being too tight.’

'That’s because it felt like if I had to use a can opener to extract you from them!’

'I’m not a banana to be peeled off easily, Theo! Fuck you! These are my trousers, they’re comfy, they’re staying.’

'We’ll see.’

'Fuck you, they’re staying!’

Theo gets up from the chair and walks towards the door, giving Adam a questioning look. 'We’ll see’ he repeats and walks out of their room.

'Fuck you!’ Adam shouts and throws a shoe at him, half a second too late. A loud thump of a boot colliding with the door is heard and then a muffled 'We’ll see!’ comes from the corridor.

Adam groans:  _Boyfriends! Can’t kill them - can’t live with them!_

_\--------_

 Adam sighs as he runs his hands over his chest and arms, with slow circular movements he rubs the creamy lather into his skin. He leans himself under the hot current of water, letting it wash away the soapsuds. It feels good, the warmth, the smell. He starts humming some random tune under his breath as he continues with washing his hair. He takes his time – they have plenty of it. The rehearsal went quickly and brilliant, he expects an amazing gig to follow. Even Theo’s weird behaviour cannot break down his good mood right now.

 Few minutes later he steps out from the shower cubicle, he grabs a small towel and dries off his face and hair, not caring much about the droplets of water trickling down his body, forming little rivulets on his legs and running down on the floor leaving it all wet. He drops the towel and grabs a bigger one, wraps it around his hips, picks his wet boxers from the floor and walks out to the changing room. He keeps smiling to himself, the good mood not leaving him as he picks through the heap of clothes he left behind him, pulls out a fresh pair of boxers and puts it on. He next grabs a black shirt and starts looking for trousers. He finds braces, socks but no trace of trousers. He checks the bottom of his big black bag, he checks under the bench and on the locker – no trousers there either. He thinks he must’ve left them at the common room then. He quickly puts his shirt on, collects his stuff and walks into the common room.

'What, is it a No Pants Tuesday already? I didn’t get my memo!” yells Paul as soon as he notices him entering the room. Adam just flips him off and looks around the room. Pete and Paul are sitting on the couch, Theo crouches on the windowsill, looking down at the broad river that goes right by the venue, sun slowly setting over the nearby river harbour creating a rather picturesque sight.

 'I forgot them allright? I must’ve left them here ’ Adam says as he walks around the room looking for his trousers. 'Has any of you seen them?' 

Paul raises his eyebrows and gives him a rather amused look.

'Helpful as ever the lot of you!’ Paul just rolls his eyes at that and drinks some more of his beer.

'Theo, have you seen my trousers?’ Theo only keeps staring out of the window, clearly finding the passing by ships extremely interesting.

'Theo! You there? I asked if you’ve seen my trousers?’

'I don’t know '– he answers not taking his eyes from the scene behind the window – 'maybe some ship needed a new sail?’

'Theo! Theo what have you done with them?’

Theo slowly turns his eyes at Adam : 'Or maybe they just drowned.’ He takes a sip of his beer. 'In the river.’ he adds, tilting his head and pointing at the window.

Adam’s mouth falls open. He closes it quickly and whispers :'You didn’t.’

 Theo keeps looking him right in the eyes, shapes his pretty pink lips into a small 'o’ and blows some air onto the beer bottle neck, making it give out some ship-horn-like noises.

 Adam narrows his eyes: ’ I’ll. Kill. You.’ every stop in his voice so distinct and clear like if he made them appear out of thin air. But Theo isn’t waiting for him to react, he gets up in a flash and is already by the door before Adam even moves. He runs into the hallway, his loud cackle following him.

'YOU LITTLE SHIT!’ Adam roars, his face red, and he sprints after him. 'You’re doing the gig naked tonight!’

 'PRO-OOO-MISES! Theo’s singalong is still audible from somewhere down the corridor.

Pete and Paul just look at themselves.

'Should we tell him he left them on the hook outside these door? Pete points at the still opened changing room door.

 'Nah, too curious how it evolves. This gonna be good!’ Paul grins at Pete and soon they both collapse in fits of laughter.


End file.
